How sonic met Tails: My story
by GoldenLink9
Summary: This is how Sonic meets Tails.Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: SEGA owns everything but Carson. I own him.

 _P.S.:the Sonic and Tails from this fanfic is from the Sonic 1999 movie but younger. If you haven't_

 _watched it then go ahead and watch it. It's great! - GoldenLink9_

Author's P.O.V.

The night was cool and peaceful. The Mystic Ruins was always like this on winter nights. In the forest, however, a blue blur shot through the trees. A nine-year-old hedgehog zigzagged past them, light speed. This hedgehog's name was sonic. When he stopped to take a break, he looked at a stopwatch. " Twenty-five seconds! New record!" sonic cheered. But ever so slightly, he heard a soft whimper coming from the snow. He walked over, following the sound and saw what made the soft noise. A very small, orange furred fox cub was curled up in a ball in the snow. He looked to be about 2, 3, definitely not 4. So not a kid, but a toddler. " Hey, are you okay?" asked sonic politely. " N-n-n-no. I'm f-f-f-freezing." said the fox cub. "Well I can help with that" sonic said. Sonic took his scarf off and wrapped it around the cub. Surprisingly it was like a blanket to the fox. "Th-Th-thank you, sir." He said softly. "Puleez! Don't call me "sir". My name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."sonic told the fox. "There's one question I've been dy'in to ask ya." started sonic. "why are ya out here in the cold, kid?" The cub closed his eyes and turned around. Sonic finally noticed the cub not only had one tail, but had two bushy tails. He looked at the kitsune and smiled. " so?" asked sonic. " Ha,ha, good one, but I've seen this before. You act all nice and friendly at first, then a day later you beat me up. So go ahead and get it over with."He said. "Now why on Mobius would I do something like that to ya, kid?"Sonic asked. "w-well because you're obviously a bully sent by Carson to find me. So go ahead, do as you please." said the kit. Sonic thought a moment then replied, "What I want is an explanation." he said. Then, he scooped the cub up off of the ground and ran of with him. " l-l-le'me guess, you're take'in me to Carson?" asked the kitsune. "Nope. To my place." Sonic replied. " w-what? Why aren't you gonna hurt me?" the kid asked. " Because I'm not a bully. In fact, that's the last thing I want to be." sonic replied. The kit sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relief. When they got back to Sonic's plane- like house, he set the kit on the couch, then got straight to work. He went to the garage and pulled out a dusty kids mattress and a few pillows and zoomed back upstairs. "What's all that for,sir- I mean sonic?" asked the fox. "You." sonic replied. "Really?! WOW! I must be...wait...are you doing all this for Carson so he can sneak attack me?" asked the kitsune. " No way! Besides, if I was do'in that, then he would've been here by now." sonic reassured. The kitsune sighed a bored sigh, thinking about life before and the life in the future. " All done, kid. But we'll gota bed later, but right now, we need to get you something to eat." said sonic. The kit had just realized how hungry he really was. He clutched his stomach and groaned. " I think that'd be best." the kit moaned. Sonic got a container filled with leftover mac and cheese and gives it to the cub. "Okay. I can't just keep calling you kid. What's your name?" sonic asked. "Your not gonna like it."the cub replied. Sonic just waited. " it's. . . .miles. . .miles prower." the kitsune said. Sonic just laughed. Miles frowned. " I knew you would laugh. . . Everyone does." He said. " No your taking my laughing the wrong way. It's a real cute name. That's why I'm laughing." Sonic explained. " Ya really think so?!" The – I mean Miles asked. " You bet I think so!" Sonic replied. The look on Miles' face made Sonic feel like he'd done something amazing. Once Miles finished his meal, he yawned, signaling Sonic that it was time for bed. " 'bout that time, eh? Well your bed 's all set up so let's hit the hay, Miles." Sonic said. " Alright, Sonic. I am getting a little sleepy . . . * yawn*" Miles sluggishly said. He walked to his bed, laid down, and instantly fell asleep. " Poor little guy. Hasn't gotten a real good night's sleep." Sonic said to himself. He went to his own bed in his own room to go to sleep himself still wondering about the cub. _I'll take good care of you, Miles. I promise._ He thought before he drifted of to dream.

It was morning. Light poured into Sonic's bedroom awakening him. The memories of last night kicked in. Meeting Miles. Taking him in. The vow he made last night. _I'll take good care of you, Miles. I promise._ Suddenly, a stroke of fear hit him. He sped out of bed and down the stairs. " Miles?!" He asked worriedly. " I'm here Sonic! Calm down!" Miles reassured. Sonic sighed with relief. " I was worried something bad had happened to ya overnight. Good thing it was all in my head." Sonic explained. " Why would you be afraid? You said you're not working with Carson so what else is there to be afraid of?" Miles asked curiously. Sonic realized that Miles didn't know about Robotnik. " Miles. There is more than just Carson to be afraid of." Sonic started. He led Miles to sit down on the couch. Then, he continued. " There is an evil man out there. His name Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He is a crazy madman! You have to promise me you'll stay away from him. One. He's my arch nemesis. Two. If he gets to you . . . if he finds out I took you in . . . you might be hurt. Or worse. Now I'm not say'in this to scare ya, I'm say'in this to warn ya. Do you understand what I just told you?" Sonic said seriously. Miles was terrified but understood every word. He nodded. " Good. Now let's change the subject. I love your name but you're gonna need a nickname. Hmm . . . I've got a great nickname for ya! How about Tails?!" Sonic asked. Miles was surely dreaming but he pinched himself to make sure. Nope not dreaming. " Tails. I love it! Yeah, yeah! Tails the fox! ha ha!" Tails cheered. Seeing Tails so happy made his heart warm. " Well _Tails_ I've gotta go to the store. You wanna come with me?" Sonic asked. "Sure!" Tails replied. While they were at the store everything was okay. But when they exited the store, an unexpected visitor awaited them. It was Dr. Robotnik. He was in an armadillo like robot. It had a hard shell and looked as if it was meant to roll. " Dr. Robotnik! What do you want? I'm busy today!" Sonic said acting annoyed. " Today is the day I finally beat - - who is that fox kid?" Robotnik asked. Sonic realized that Tails was still with him and he couldn't be to reckless or he might get hurt. " He's er . . ." Sonic hesitated. But he didn't have much time to think due to Robotnik's robot armadillo nearly rolled on top of him. He yelped and dodged out of the way. " Stand back, Tails! I don't want you getting hurt." Sonic ordered. Sonic sped around the robot dodging many head bashes then saw a lose bolt on the shell. _If I could get that bolt out, maybe the shell would fall of and a weak spot could be exposed._ With a plan in mind, Sonic zoomed around the robot and when he dazed it after running around it a lot, he went for the bolt. Success! He grabbed the bolt and like he thought the shell fell off, but no weak point. Then he saw it. A bright, shiny, golden crystal on the chest. _Found ya!_ Sonic thought with a toothy smile and a snicker. He slid under the giant bot and when he was under the crystal: _SMASH!_ The crystal was shattered. Robotnik growled. "Why do you always have to ruin my plans?!" Robotnik asked. He remembered the little fox. _Stand back, Tails! I don't want you getting hurt!_ He remembered Sonic saying earlier. " Since you something away from me I'll take something away from you." Robotnik said. Then a large claw came out from under his egg carrier and grabbed Tails from the background. "AHHH! Sonic HELP!" Sonic heard Tails scream with fear. "TAILS! NO! Put 'em down! let 'em go!"Sonic yelled with anger. "Sorry Sonic! If you want him you'll have to come and get him! Ta-Ta Blue boy!" Robotnik Taunted. Sonic watched them go and the look on Tails face, the fear in his eyes, it pained him to look at it. Sonic's sadness turned into anger fast. He was not angry though. He was infuriated. He sped to Robotnik's lab and stared into the security camera. "I'm coming for you Tails! You too, Robotnik!" Sonic said still mad. He threw his fist towards the camera and smashed it to bits. Meanwhile in Robotnik's lair . . . "Sonic's gonna foil your plans anyhow so you might as well let me outta here." Tails suggested. " Not yet. I've got a trick up my sleeve." Robotnik said. Back with Sonic he was fighting Robotnik's badniks with full force. Finally, he made it to the top where Robotnik was holding Tails hostage. "Release Tails NOW, Robotnik!"Sonic commanded. "Not yet, Rodent! Feast your eyes on my newest formula! The N – 3471 poisoner!" Robotnik said. Just then a huge bowl with what looked like toxic liquid pulled up under Tails. "AHHH! Sonic!" Tails screamed. "If you take one more step, he goes!" Robotnik said. Sonic froze. _What do I do now?_ Sonic thought with fear.

Sonic was in a dilemma. He had to rescue Tails without moving at all or his buddy will get dunked and poisoned. "He's just a kid, Robotnik! I never thought you'd be this cruel!" Sonic said worriedly. "Ha Ha! Exactly my idea! I'm trying it out! It's fun so far!" The doctor laughed. Just then, Sonic came up with a plan. "Hey Robotnik! Check out that monitor over there! Is that your mom? Wow!" Sonic said "Wait MOM?!" Robotnik said. He started looking around through the monitors. Sonic seized the moment to rescue Tails. _Using your lack of cameras against you._ Sonic thought. "Shh. You'll have to be quiet." Sonic whispered. Tails nodded. With little struggle, Sonic freed Tails and escaped. Once they made it back home to Sonic's plane/house, he and Tails sat on the couch. Sonic had his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Tails. I should have never dragged you into this mess. I risked not only tons of innocent people's lives, but yours, too. I'm truly sorry, buddy." Sonic apologized. Tails smiled and laughed. "Wait. Why are you laughing? You almost died!" Sonic asked. "I'm laughing because you don't need to be sorry! That's the most fun I've ever had! The thrills. The chills. The what is he gonna do next kinda feeling! I love it! I wanna say Thank you! For taking me along. Taking me in." Tails thanked. Sonic was shocked. Nobody ever liked being kidnapped, but Tails did! Sonic then realized what he wanted to do. "Tails, I've been thinking . . . the first night you were here, I made a mental promise to you. It was that I would take care of you. And since I have, based on what I've heard, I was thinking maybe you would like to live with me. Ya know . . . and uh . . ."Sonic hesitated. "You want to adopt me?" Tails asked. "Yes. Do you want me to adopt you?" Sonic asked. Tails couldn't believe it. He was actually wanted for once in his life he felt something. Love. "Yes! A million thousand times yes, yes, yes!" Tails cheered. Sonic smiled a wide grin. "We'll settle it in court tomorrow!"Sonic decided.

Later in court . . .

"You've proved you point well Mr. hedgehog. I believe you have proved it enough. I, in order of the court allow Sonic the Hedgehog to adopt Miles "Tails" Prower. Case dismissed!" The judge said. She banged her gavel on the platform and sonic and Tails jumped for joy. They hugged tight and long. "Welcome to the family, little brother!"Sonic said. "Happy to be here, big brother!"Tails responded. Little Tails walked a little taller out of the courthouse, knowing he was going to be safe, cared for, but most importantly, loved by his new big brother.

 **The End! Please review! See ya! That's all folks!**

 **\- GoldenLink9**


End file.
